Packages
Packages are items sent between the Homestuck Kids for their respective birthdays. Each package is colored based on who sent it. It is eventually revealed that all of John's birthday presents are in fact the same bunny with various modifications, a result of rampant time shenanigans. From John John sends three packages over the course of the story: one to each of the other children for their respective birthdays, each shown by manner of flashback. With each present he includes a letter. To Rose Rose's package contains a bag of wool, knitting needles, and that encourages her to do something practical but creative. She uses these for knitting herself a laptop cozy, parts of the Eldritch Princess, and parts of John's present. She also allocates the knitting needles to her Strife Specibus. To Dave Dave's package ironically contains Ben Stiller's glasses from the movie Starsky & Hutch, as well as a signed photo of Ben Stiller and a certificate of authenticity. Dave displays the photo above his closet and now wears the glasses constantly. Ironically, of course. It also includes . To Jade Due to Jade's location on an Island in the Pacific, John's package takes a long time to get to Jade, indeed missing her birthday. When Jade goes to retrieve the package she is forced to Strife with Bec, after which she falls asleep. The Dreambot is activated, and she notes the present has a journey to make first. Jade later takes it to part of the Frog Temple where it disappears. The package is then later Appearified by Wayward Vagabond, much to his surprise. With it is a letter written by Jade containing instructions to pass the package onto the Peregrine Mendicant. Within the first letter is another envelope giving instructions to the Peregrine Mendicant to use the Sendificator in the Helipod Base. The package is Sendificated back in time to Jade's Island on one of her past birthdays. Bec takes Jade to where the present appears. Inside it contains a Blue Slime Ghost T-Shirt and pumpkin seeds. This leads to the present day Jade's wardrobe color scheme, as well as her interest in growing pumpkins and other plants. Jade appears to have known this would happen from the visions of her dream self. The letter included in the package is on From Dave The only package that is seen from Dave is sent to John for his birthday. It is originally retrieved from the mail by John's Dad and taken to the kitchen. After engaging with him, John manages to abscond with the package, taking it to his room to open. It contains the authentic bunny from the movie Con Air. The bunny is later stolen by an Imp and used in the Imp's Strife Specibus. The bunny is retrieved after John defeats the Imp. Due to time travelling shenanigans, the package also contains a sappy . This later convinces John to heed Dave's advice over that of Terezi, keeping him from flying through his seventh gate to battle his Denizen in the main story timeline. Jade also has a poster of a furry Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff in her room signed by Dave, though the package it came in is never shown, and it could be Dave using Internet to send her a comic page signed by him that she printed and made cuter by making SB and HJ furries. From Rose The only package from Rose that has been seen was meant to be a present to John on his 13th birthday. The present is unfinished, but the included mentions that the item is a 'cherished heirloom' of sentimental yet facetious value. The gift is revealed to be the reconstruction of exactly the same stuffed bunny which Dave gave John and underwent time shenanigans. Rose added new yarn body parts because it was falling apart and covered with oil from the Land of Wind and Shade. From Jade/Jake The only package that has been seen from Jade is sent to John for his birthday. It is locked in the car along with the Sburb server discs, all of which are dropped onto the Land of Wind and Shade by Rose when she loses her internet connection. The package is found by the Authority Regulator, along with the disc, still inside the car. He confiscates them both. The Parcel Mistress tries to retrieve the package due to a note in Jade's handwriting. She decides to pursue the Authority Regulator, who refuses to give the gift back. The package ends up on the desk of Jack Noir, who uses the mystery item inside to kill the Black Queen and steal her Ring. Earlier, he makes a deal with the Parcel Mistress, offering to give up the package in return for the crowns of the White Monarchs. After his devastation of The Battlefield and Prospit, the Parcel Mistress, crowns in hand, fulfills the bargain and receives the package. Jade comments that she has been making the present for years, although Rose is unsure whether to believe this or not. The package is been sendificated to Jade from her penpal who has some part in crafting the gift. Jade claims she hasn't seen it in months. Jade also states that John will finally receive the gift when he needs it most. In the Homestuck: Act 4 Epilogue it is revealed that Jade's present is, like Rose's and Dave's, the bunny, but further modified. It has been modified with robotic parts, and can now move of its own accord. The bunny also wields four extremely powerful miniature weapons: the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo, the Quills of Echidna, the Royal Deringer, and Ahab's Crosshairs. These weapons are the four types of weapons the children use: hammer, needles, half-blade, and rifle. It is curious to note that the text refers to the bunny having a new master; that perhaps the bunny was the deciding factor in Jack Noir's rise to power, and how he realized it was a checkmate. Also included in the package are and from her mysterious penpal. The package is finally delivered to John's dream self by the Parcel Mistress. He views the contents while on the ruins of The Battlefield. Jade says to Rose that she decided not to give her a present. Instead, she advises her that playing Sburb would allow her to resurrect her dead cat, Jaspers. Category:Homestuck inventory